A Love For History
by Momiro
Summary: The two men with a love that will one day be in the books of history that they so richly dig into. Zip/Alister Yaoi R
1. Chapter 1: A Break From Work

_**A Love For History**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Tomb Raider locations, characters, elements or settings. This story is purely of my own imagination.**_

_**Chapter 1: A Break From Work**_

Zip put his hand to the wooden door as he heard light breathing coming from the other side. Slowly, yet rather elegantly, he put his hand onto the brass knob and clicked it open… being careful as to not rush it and make his presence noticed.

Winston had just left to go out for some groceries and Lara was out to an auction, leaving only him and lovely Alister in the homestead.

Once the door was open to a fair extent, he peeked in to see the man he was so greatly attracted to with his face to its left cheek on a book… sleeping away. The light from the windows behind him gave off an almost angelic glow onto the brunette haired man, light dancing off his glasses which lay very near him.

Stealthily, the hacker made his way over to the man as not to wake him… a smirk of both love and trickery playing dangerously on his lips. Truth be told, lately Lara had been overworking him… in his opinion anyway, but it's not like Alister didn't mind being surrounded by piles and mountains of texts containing unknown knowledge. In fact, it was pretty much his hobby… though, lately he had noticed him digging deeper into his work then usual.

Anyways, currently his computers were downloading some very valuable software onto them, (legally acquired mind you), and it was taking quite sometime, so, since he hadn't placed his lips upon Alister's silky soft skin in about two days, he felt it was right to do so.

Within moments, the sneaky man was behind the bookworm… staring hungrily down at him. Now, it was time for some fun.

Slowly, he bent his body down… letting his arms wrap around the main part of Alister's chest the same as if a bouncer was catching a punk from behind his back.

Then, he let his head descend down so that he was only inches away from his delicate hair… then took in a deep breath. For an archeologist that spends most of his time around old, dusty books and computer screens, he smelt lightly of lavender… Alister had always said he hated strong scents like 'Axe' or 'Old Spice'. Where as Zip couldn't leave home without a couple of sprays, though he didn't bathe in the stuff like most men nowadays.

The more the hacker inhaled the intoxicating aroma, the more he examined it… the soft smell mixed in with the brunette's own naturally sweet scent. This was quite an amazing find since most of the time Alister smelt of his lover from all the cuddling and kisses. What could Zip say, he wanted people to know specifically who owned the beautiful young creature… no one could touch him, not while he **was** around, not while he **wasn't** around; not **ever**.

As the last mental restraint began to snap in his mind, he dipped down and gently kissed and nibbled upon the top of Alister's upward facing ear.

A sensual murmur was heard from the sleeping beauty, Zip smiled to himself once again as he forced the man to wake up… biting at the ear now and setting off all the delicate nerves the little crevasses held within.

With a small whimper finally erupting from Alister's mouth, the silence of the study was broken and Zip knew that the man was awake.

It took the archeologist a few seconds to realize the tight grip his lover had around his chest… limiting his movement greatly.

"Zip… huh… is that you? What's going on, what are you doing?" the brunette moaned in sleeplessness rather then pleasure. Zip felt it was his duty to change that.

"Nothing much… just… visiting my favorite archeologist" the lover responded, taking his mouth from the man's ear.

With a shiver, Alister felt one of Zip's hands go up his chest and enter his wide collar shirt, massaging the side of his collar-bone. "You're as horny as a 16 year-old boy aren't you?" spoke the man as he raised his bent over body from the table.

The bigger man shrugged, "I always am around you… but let's save that for when Lara and faithful Winston are gone out on longer trips" spoke the Hacker, kissing a trail from the top of Alister's right shoulder to his jaw-line.

"Hmm… they're gone?"

"Yup, Winston's out doing a grocery run and Lara is at an auction… which gives us free reign over the house until they get back."

"I see… and you thought you would just make your way up here, away from your beloved computers and gadgets… to see me napping?" said Alister softly.

"I couldn't help it… I hate the fact we have to hide this from Lara and Winston, so I deal with it by kissing you at any chance I get. Plus, you look cute when your sleeping… especially on the job" the man added in.

The thought of Zip watching the brunette as he slept sent another shiver of pleasure through his body.

"Ya… I know what you mean, but we've discussed this. We just can't take the chance of losing our jobs for each other, not to mention I'm not quite sure how it would go over."

"Still, I love you… and you love me. Do we really need to explain anymore then that?"

The man had to admit, when Zip put it that way… everything seemed simple, but that was the problem; simplicity. The fact that it was so simple scared him… he didn't trust it, and he wasn't going to risk Zip on it.   
"Are those mental gears of yours spinning at high-speed again?" the larger man asked. He didn't like it when Alister thought too much… especially when he was worried; it would be an understatement to say that he had a panic-attacked.

"Umm… just a little" said the brunette modestly.

"Uh-huh…"

"Erm… can I have my arms back now?"

"With gusto" Zip chuckled, letting his arms leave the man… though, missing the feeling of his lover's soft skin.

The brunette obviously missed the feeling, but he wanted a little more then just a touch.

As Alister got up a bit and stretched, the silence returning to the intellectual library. Then, the man turned around and smiled his 'always too cute smile' at Zip.

Seeing this to be a prime opportunity, the masterful Hacker quickly grabbed his boyfriend and pulled his quickly toward his chest and wrapped his arms around the archeologist's waist. "This better?" he spoke softly, his voice and breathe showering down onto the lovely creature before his eyes.

Alister only had to look up a bit to see Zip, but he couldn't help but widen his smile when he looked into the Hacker's beautiful eyes. I mean, what wasn't to like about him! He could cook extremely well, fix anything with exceptional skill… and though big and tough sometimes… could be so tender… so sweet.

With one last look into his lover's eyes, the brilliant technician closed the distance between them and finally set his lips upon that of the brunette's.

At the soft tickle of Zip's facial hair, the man smiled as their lips pressed against each other… closing his eyes, feeling as though he was in some amazing dream.

The Hacker's hold tightened upon Alister as the kiss deepened, the man pushing him against his center… trying to absorb him… trying to protect him. As much as the brunette would never admit, he could be so naïve and innocent at times… of course it was always cute. Though, no matter how cute, it was dangerous… and he had promised his boyfriend from their very first kiss that he would always guard and protect him and there was nothing more important to Zip then a promise.

Within the following moments that seemed like hours their lips slipped away from each other like a romantic couple fleeing from each other in the pale moonlight and the smaller of the two men let out a gentle sigh of content; resting his head against the technician's shoulder.

"I love you…" he whispered, breathe hot against Zip's neck.

"Same to you" the robust young man soothed, taking one of his hands and gliding it up the bookworm's back and into his hair.

These were the things that historic romances were made of…


	2. Chapter 2: This Way

_**A Love For History**_

_**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own any Tomb Raider elements, characters, locations, etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: This Way**_

Alister didn't sleep easy that night, twisting and turning among his Egyptian-cotton, caramel colored sheets… scenarios of what would happen if he and Zip told Lara about their little 'secret' playing in his mind.

Each one was worse then the next, it all seemed so vivid… so real. It was as if he was standing on the tracks of an on-coming train… frozen solid.

With a gasp, he lurched up… leaving his un-friendly dreams and returning to the world. There were tears in his eyes, and he quickly put his head into his hands and began to cry softly. Taking extremely short breaks for breath as he tried to gather his emotions…

Everything was a blur right now, his heart told him to tell Lara and Winston… yet his brain shouted that it was a horrible idea. Why couldn't he make up his mind and just leave it at that. Why did everything have to be so complicated!

"Why does it have to be this way…" he whimpered, tucking his legs up to his covered chest and squeezing them against his upper torso for security.

"Be what way?" came a voice from the doorway…

* * *

Zip gave the man a confused look as he studied Alister from the doorway… he was wearing his usual blue shorts and grey shirt to bed. He knew them well… his lover always was modest.

He himself stood there with a mug of cocoa in one hand, in the buff except for a pair of red silk boxers.

"Zip?" replied the blonde with a crack in his voice.

He slowly closed the door behind him as his gaze meet the bookworm's teary eyed one. "Alister, what's wrong with you?" he asked again, making his way over to the bed.

The technician put his mug onto the man's bedside table as he sat down on the edge, taking the speechless archeologist in his always-awaiting arms.

As they both hugged each other, Alister felt a shot of pain jolt through his heart… igniting more tears into his eyes.

"Shh…" the large man soothed, massaging the smaller one's back as he felt warm tears fall onto his shoulder and glide down his body.

* * *

Alister continued to let his pain and anxiety fall from his weary eyes, salty water on his lips making his want to cry more.

He hated the way this worked! He had wanted to cry and let all these emotions leave him for good so that he could continue on with his life. But no! His world had to wait –just- until he was vulnerable enough and then send it all down upon him! Oh God… it hurt so much to feel this way…

Soon, he was reduced to nothing more then just chocking softly back as he tried to calm himself down a bit.

* * *

Zip soon saw his chance to ask his lover what was wrong… it broke and shook him to the soul to see Alister like this. He loved to always see that always-cute smile on his face everyday…

"Al… what's wrong?" he asked for the third time.

There was a short silence, then the sound of a breath being taken in…

"Zip… I'm ashamed…" he said slowly, the sound of a back-wash of tears in his now-broken voice.

'_Ashamed?_'thought the technician, '_Ashamed of what?_'

"Zip… I'm ashamed of us… of this, I'm so afraid and it hurts."

As soon as the words hit his ears… the man's heart broke… he felt his insides wrench with shame. Hurt… the one thing the man didn't want to bring upon Alister… and he had done just that. Before any sadness could even spark within him… self rage over took him and he let Alister go, getting up and stomping his foot hard to the floor.

* * *

'_Oh no_' the blonde thought as he saw his soul mate get up… his anger pretty much radiating off him.

"Zip, I-"

"Alister!" the man yelled, turning around…

The bookworm could literally see the veins in the man's strong arms pulsing out from his skin… face red…

"Why didn't you tell me!" the technician shouted, though trying not to be too loud.

The Alister recoiled a bit, "Zee, I'm sorry… but I just-"

" 'But you just' what!?"

"But I just didn't know what to say!" Alister countered, tears returning.

"Well, I think it's pretty easy to say that you felt uncomfortable!" the dark haired man shouted.

"It's not that!" the blonde shouted back, anger beginning to kindle inside of him as well.

"Well, then what fucking is it Alister! What did I do wrong!? HOW CAN I FUCKING PLEASE YOU!?" the man finally let out… his words slapping his beloved straight in the face.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY, I DIDN'T CHOOSE ALL OF THIS, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

Zip's eyes went wide as the words met his ears, streaming into his mind… playing over and over and over again.

Then… there was silence… and the technician just stared into Alister's water stained eyes, grabbed his mug and left… going out the door, but stopping as soon as he reached the doorway.

The blonde tried to say something… anything… to apologize… but the words wouldn't come.

Then… the love of his life was gone…

The bookworm's mind was rushing, everything happened so quick… so… so… simply!

As the door clicked to signal it's closing… Alister collapsed into more tears… pain flooding through his entire being. How could he have been so stupid… what was wrong with him!

The man… couldn't remember a time when he felt more alone… more pain… and had cried so much in his life.

His only comfort and fear… was that it would be tomorrow soon…


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

_**A Love For History**_

_**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own any Tomb Raider elements, characters or trademarks… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A New Day**_

The next morning, the blonde awake to a pounding head and heart… but he did feel slightly better. He took in a breath as the sunlight from the window to the left of his bed began to shine on him… heating him. It was the season of summer… his favorite season, when everything was so nice and warm… yet with a small touch of coolness in the breeze.

From the… well, 'horrible night' would not being doing it justice but between the unpleasant evening he had experienced and this morning… he had had time to think.

After his and Zip's fight, (thankfully Lara had been out of the house all day and night after she had to meet someone, and Winston could sleep through world war three) he had thought everything through, everything that had been said. Even though it hurt to relive it all, he now knew what he had to do.

He had to make up with Zip, if the burly man would forgive him that is, and then… tell Lara and Winston.

The very thought sent a shiver down his spine… yes, the realization was scary… but still, he owned it to Zip to do this. He owed it to himself to do this.

Soon, after replaying the plan over and over again in his head, he made his bed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom that was connected to his room. From there, he quickly got a shower and did his daily morning routine.

As the time went by, he became both weaker and stronger in his will… though, his initiative to carry out the plan was unwavering.

Within a half-an-hour, he was ready… and headed down stairs to his beloved's work station, Zip almost never showered; which was why he used his cologne so much.

* * *

Zip woke up that morning in his room… unsettled to say the least, he felt so… cold on the inside. The smaller man had pretty much taken his heart, ripped it out and cut it into a million pieces. How would you feel?

He looked around his room, it was nice… it was a bit cluttered with computer things and a flat-screen in front of his bed, attached to the wall.

His bed was blue with white streaks through it and his bathroom was the second biggest in the house.

Posters of bands he liked and famous places he had visited and cooked at where scattered upon the walls… Alister had always said it was messy. Zip had also mention to Winston not to clean his room, in fear of the man throwing any of the technological devices lying around.

Shaking his head a bit, trying to get the relentless thoughts of the blonde out of his head, he skipped his shower and got changed before heading into the kitchen, making some toast… then settling down to his computers. For some reason, his love to cook was feeling a bit weak.

* * *

'_Oh… please forgive me, Zip…_' the bookworm thought as he let out a sigh after watching the man tap away at his computer for almost 5 minutes.

Slowly, he moved down the hall and down the stairs and across the main part of the lobby…

He stopped once he reached the doorway to the glass wall that divided the work station from the rest of the house. The doors were always open, welcoming anyone into the technician's den of tricks and machinery. Today, they were closed…

Hesitating a bit… but then forcing himself too, he pushed the button near the door that made them both slide back. "Zip, I'm sorry…" he said as quickly as possible… expecting more yelling and cursing.

But… he was greeted with only silence… the same silence from last night…

* * *

Zip heard the doors open… but he just assumed it was Lara; after all, what would Alister be doing in he-

The soft coo of the man's voice swayed to his ears… the apology coming along with it…

The doors glided together, closed; now it was just the two of them…

He didn't want to turn around, just seeing the archeologist's face after that small silence… well… it would make him cry. He was afraid of what to say… he was afraid to not say anything, but only anger and hate burned within him.

"Sorry about what?" he asked, trying to lead on that he had forgotten all about the incident. His back still to the man as he stayed crouched over his keyboards and computer screens.

* * *

The smaller man could feel the curiosity inside Zip's question; little did the technician know that Alister had thought about that line all too well.

"I'm sorry about what I said and the way I acted… I never meant to hurt you and let you down like that. I thought over everything… and I realize now that… I'm not ashamed of us, of our love, of you… Zip. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just so sorry and I need you. I want to be your boyfriend and maybe even... someday… wife… -or husband, which ever you prefer-."

There was a pause… but bookworm saw the tension in the burly man slowly begin to melt… the man slowly pushing his chair back and standing up, though his back still stayed to the blonde.

Seeing this as a moment to act, he slowly took one step forward, then another… then another…

"I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night too. To be the one who will always be behind and you… and try to protect you… and be with no other man but you, I want too… to give me you all of who I am."

Now, he was directly behind the man… "My Zip…" he whispered, hoping his words touched some part of his love.

* * *

As the blonde spoke, the anger and hatred inside the technician melted away like snow in the spring… every word soothed him.

Though, an alarm went off inside of his mind… yes, he was touched… but still cautious.

"Al…" the man spoke, feeling the smaller man's warm breathe on the back of his light tank top.

"I… I… I'm moved…" he turned around to look Alister straight in the eye.

"But… before I get back together with you… I need to know…"

There was a small pause, they two just staring into each other's eyes… searching for the answer.

"Are you ready… to be open with this? Because, I don't wanna hide our love anymore… it's just not right" he said, hoping his words would not send the man away.

* * *

Alister felt a shiver go through his body as the man finished…

This was it… the final exam he would have to take… the one question that could spark an entirely new era of his life. Yes, it was scary… yes, it was going to hurt sometimes, but… he knew it would all be worth it. It just felt so right it couldn't be wrong… it was love. How could a love this pure, this… this… simple… be evil?

Everything is connected… he knew it was… those scholars at Oxford thought not… but he was smarter then them…

"Zip…" he chocked out, tears returning to his eyes… not of shame, or pain or loneliness… but of love, and joy and hope for the future.

"Yes, I'm ready…" he said, power driving the words out.

* * *

The technician felt his entire world rebuild as quickly as it had fallen… it was like a dream…

But when he grabbed the man and pulled him as close as possible… kissing him passionately… he knew it was no fantasy…

* * *

Alister let out a small yelp when the man grappled him in, but he didn't resist it… he more then gladly pressed his lips against the other man's.

It felt so sure and so, so, good! This really was love! He knew it! He could feel it!

* * *

Zip wrapped his hands tightly around the man's waist, Alister doing the same to his neck and they continued…

Though, slowly, they released themselves from each other and looked into one another's eyes…

"Let's go tell them… I want them to know your mine now" he said with a chuckle, his mouth in an extremely large smile. Though, he smile went wider when he saw Alister's always-too-cute smile appear on his face again.

* * *

The blonde nodded, "I think they're in the kitchen… let's go!"

And with that they left the room… heading to the Italian style kitchen and soon… they were within the presence of Lara and Winston, both enjoying a nice English breakfast.

Their hands were locked… tightly squeezed together… and they stayed that way, even when they walked in and stared the two straight in the face.

All the worry Alister had had… it all seemed like a joke now, he had nothing to worry about… his love was pure and he was doing nothing wrong.

"Lara… Winston… we have something we want to tell you" he said, invigoration in his voice.

* * *

The brunette eyed the two boy's hands, interlocked… there was a moment of silence as both her and Winston eyed the two. They then looked at each other, and then back to the couple.

"Well… go on then" she said, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to appear on her face.

* * *

"Zip and I-" Alister began,

"Are together… forever, and we feel that you two should have a right to know. We have been a couple for quite sometime actually. Now, please don't feel threatened by this or anything… the reason why we didn't want you to know was because Alister was afraid of both our jobs. Though, now we're ready to tell you… and well, we want to know… what do you think Lara?" Zip cut off calmly, obviously wanting to rush ahead on this.

* * *

"Well… I don't know… two guys, one bed… that's kind of…" Lara said, a small smile coming over her face as she teased. "No, disregard that boys… and don't worry, you both still have your jobs. Don't even think for a second that, both I and Winston, would judge you on this. We've actually known for quite sometime" the tomb raider said normally.

The look on both of the male's faces in the next coming few seconds were simply to die for, talk about a Kodak moment; "What do you mean!?" the two said together, face of confusion on them both.

"Well… let's just say, Winston knows enough to tell when two people like each other… it's in your eyes, it's in your walk… even in your stare."

The two looked to the butler, who was smiling gently and nodding along.

"So… we're cool… right?" Zip added in after a few seconds.

Lara thought for a moment, "Well… boys, I'd like to just lay down a few ground rules here."

The couple looked at each other, in both fear and anxiousness.

"You are both grown, smart men… so, all I'm going to say is that if you want you can move in together and feel free to do anything 'couply' you want. Winston and I both know that it would be perfectly idiotic, if not barbaric; if we didn't let you two love each other. Now, all we ask is that you keep it down, please, you know what I mean."

Alister blushed, Zip's smile just widened.

"But… I want you two to keep your personal and your business lives separate okay? There will be times when I need you, and I DON'T want you two doing something completely off target while I'm there on my own. Got it? I need you two, you're my team."

The two nodded.

"Other then that; do as you wish… and, I'll expect to be Alister's maid of honor" she joked at the end, everyone laughing except for Alister, who blushed more.

A new day was dawning… and it felt great to feel the sunlight of it upon skin…

Maybe… some things so simple… CAN BE… so great…


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

_**A Love For History**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Tomb Raider character, references or elements, etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Moving In**_

"I still can't believe that you decided to actually move in with me. After all, you're always complaining about the state of my room" Zip spoke as he laid a pile of Alister's clothes down onto his bed.

The blonde laughed a bit, "Are -you- complaining about me moving in… because I can stay in my room if you want" he said, heading for the door.

A choking kind of noise was heard from Zip and he quickly dashed over to the door and slammed it shut. He finally had Alister in his crib… like the man was going to escape THAT easy.

The smaller male gave the technician a confused look… he never knew Zip could even move that fast.

"Oh no… it's not that, I was just curious because your always telling me about how messy it is" the man explained.

"Umm… can someone open up the blasted door? Or are you two not descent, in which case I'm leaving these items outside the door" came Lara's voice.

Quickly, Zip opened up the door while Alister blushed at the English woman's comment.

The brunette smiled a bit, carrying in more clothes and putting it onto her technician's un-made bad. "I was going to say, you two go at it faster then rabbits" she kidded; the blonde blushing more deeply.

The thought of himself and his lover 'going at it' couldn't help but arouse Zip.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two to put your things away… I'll see you both later so stay in the house" and with that, the Tomb Raider left the room, crossing Zip's workstation and out through the open doors.

What could the man say; he liked to stay close to his work, so, his room was only –naturally- going to be only seconds away from his computers. Plus, with Lara, a few seconds could mean life or death.

The technician watched the women leave… then slinked his way over to the blonde. "So… Alister… ever been in a –big- boy's room before…" the man coaxed, putting his hands on the archeologist's's hips. A small smile was on his face, the bulge that was now forming in his pants was beginning to harden.

"My God, Zip! You know, you really are as horny as a 15 year old boy!" Alister exclaimed, turning around and giving the man a disapproving look.

"Yes, I know… that just means that I'll be able to drive my-"

"Zip! Calm your hormones!"

"And pound you till you scream for-"

"Zip! Down boy! Heel!" the young man laughed as his lover continued to sexually purr his fantasies.

"You know, you don't need to tell me to get down on my knees to make me-"

"Zip… you know what we agreed too…"

The bigger man felt the painful memory come into his head… long story short; He had made a move on Alister and the blonde had not appreciated it. A small bit of a quarrel ensued and Alister clearly stated that he would not let the technician take his virginity unless the man put a ring on his finger. As funny as it turned out to be, Alister was actually of the Christian faith and had taken an oath to not have sex until marriage. As much as being a Christian school boy was appealing to Zip; THAT was a major drawback.

"Aww… okay, I'll just have to stick to my hand than…" the bigger man sighed, resting his head on the blonde's always-silky-soft hair.

"Yes, sorry to say" the younger man replied, breathing in the man's natural musk mixed with the essence of body spray.

"Oh well… one way or another, IT WILL be mine…" the man said with power in his voice, pulling back to stare into Alister's eyes.

The young archeologist's laughed, looking back into his lover's eyes.

"I –promise- that it will be yours…"

* * *

_**Later That Day… Afternoon…**___

Alister let out a breath of relief and he finished putting the last item of clothing in his very own bureau of which he… well, more to the point; Zip and Lara moved downstairs while he watched and gave directions. 

_Flashback… _

"A little to the left…" shouted the blonde before the wooden piece of furniture crashed into the wall. "I meant your other left Zip!"

Lara let out a grunt as she kept his arms steady, trying not to tip the bureau in anyway, "Can we move along with this?"

The young man looked at the doorway to the computer area, making sure everything was in good alignment.

"Yup, you're clear to go… now; onward and to the left!"

Within another moment they hit a computer and Zip let out a small gasp as he clearly expressed the concern on whatever it was he hit.

"Oops… sorry, -my- fault!" shouted the man, getting in through the door that was once blocked by the furniture. "Its fine, don't worry, keep going!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF BLOODY HELL!" cried Lara, feeling the bureau weighing down more and more…

Before long, it was in place in the bedroom by Alister's side of the bed.

"Al…" spoke the Tomb Raider sweetly after the ordeal was over, "I appreciate your help and concern… BUT WOULD IT –KILL- YOU TO GET BETTER ON YOUR ANGLES AND DIRECTIONS!" 

_The man blushed, "I never was very good with Math…" he said modestly. _

"Ya don't say…" Zip retorted.

End Flashback…

"Well, that's all done now…" he said, chuckling at the memory. Right now it was only him in the room since Zip had left a few minutes ago to check on whatever was damaged as well as boot up his systems and run a full diagnostic on them. After that, they were to meet Lara in the Gym, where she was brushing up on her combat and aerobatics, for a small briefing before she went off on another 'expedition'. 

"Alrighty, everything is cleared away… lets go see Ms. Lara" spoke Alister as he came out of the room to see the technician typing away at his many screens. He was obviously in another world.

"Hard drive green… monitors are fine…. usual programs are almost done updating… G.P.S. is online… audio and visual feed ready… systems diagnostic is complete, everything is good to go…" he mumbled as he went, sliding from one computer to the next.

The man laughed a bit as he finally realized that his lover was calling his name. He always enjoyed getting awakened from his own state of technical nirvana by his boyfriend. "Okay, lets go!" he said, quickly throwing down his headset and taking Alister by the hand.

From there… it was only a matter of navigating through the extensive house and they were soon at the Gym.

* * *

_**Moments Before…**_

_I got a short attention span,  
Can't sit around; couch potato land,  
I wanna do all kinds of stuff;  
Talking about it's not enough… _

I wanna go the extreme,  
I wanna stretch my limousine,  
I wanna go way off road,  
Go where I'm not suppose to go…

Life is music…  
Play it louder…

Lara took in a breath as the chorus of 'If You're Gonna…' by Natasha Bedingfield started, flipping from one bar to the next in the 'extreme' boot-camp Gym that she herself had designed. Over the past little while, the British woman had come to like the musician… she made good music. With another breath, she moved to the next bar and then stopped as she came to the wall directly over the door. 

Quickly, she took a hand down and grabbed her grappler… aiming, than slinging the magnetic device at the piece of loose metal on the wall below her to the left.

As soon as she felt the gadget latch on, she let go and went into a swing; flying down to the area below…

With air passing through her and adrenaline pulsing like a roaring fire through her veins, she went into a tumble and let the device's magnetic field cease as it repelled back to her side.

Within seconds, she was back on his feet… the entrance to the Gym was now behind her and there were four targets in front of her.

The sound of hot, jet-propelled metal filled the air and the white and red enemies where quickly and accurately dismissed.

Two smoking-hot clips of ammunition fell to the floor and were quickly replaced with fresh, new ones.

"My God Lara, you absolutely terrify me sometimes!" declared Alister as the Tomb Raider swirled around, holstering the weapons.

"Well, that's the point my dear Alister…" the brunette chuckled.

Zip just smiled at the two, he himself had a bit of 'weapons training' after he was hired by Lara, just in case. If it was one thing he knew, it was that people with guns were – a lot- less threatening when you had one yourself.

"Anyways, enough chit-chat… time for a small over-view before I leave tomorrow for South America…"

"South America? I take it you're going to explain your leaving" Alister said, trying to figure out the woman's purpose for going to the location.

"Well, Zip has recently come up with a very nice bit of information regarding the Maya Palenque Ruins in Mexico that I simply can't pass up."

The man gave the two a nod, "Apparently… there have been a few strange 'happenings' going on there."

"Such as?" asked the blonde, intrigued as he always was with ancient history.

"To be honest, the best I could get from reports was that recently there have been many 'savagely-torn' and 'mutilated' bodies of animals showing up there. I cross-referenced a few photos of the scenes with a large database regarding the Mayans and found something strangely similar in a special ritual that has been depicted in such ruins as Tikal and Copán. Now, here is the kicker… it's used for when they were trying to get the attention of the Gods. Up until now, there have only been five sheep and four boars slaughtered… but in the ritual, it goes by weeks and it starts with the blood of a certain number of animals and goes up until they reach the ultimate sacrifice. A person, but more importantly, someone who is 'pure' to the royal bloodline!" the man explained.

"Yes, and to complete this ritual… you need a special artifact I've been looking forward to obtaining for quite sometime." Said Lara, a glint in her eye.

"Wait… you mean… the Apocalypico?"

"Yes… the Apocalypico… 'The vase of the life blood' as some others call it. I haven't be able to dig up much on it, but I know it's somehow is linked to the Gods and it was very symbolic in the culture… except for some reason, it hasn't been recognized in quite sometime."

"But, how did you find out about this, Lara?" Alister asked.

"Lets just say I have a friend who found a certain piece of artwork in a certain temple and doesn't want it to leak out until I've searched into it."

"And why is that?" Zip countered.

"Well… frankly, it's because this vase if probably one of the most powerful artifacts to ever be re-discovered by man. They know that I'm used to… exploring… this type of thing and want me to help them." The women said, not wanting to give anymore information at this matter then needed.

"Okay… I'll go give everything a quick tune up, when does your flight leave?" asked Zip, going over to the British women and taking her home-made gadgets.

"Tomorrow, 5:30 am… Winston already knows and I've packed. I need you both on duty by 10:00am, okay?" she said sternly. Lara never messed when it came to missions, it just wasn't her.

"Yup, of course" Alister said, nodding humbly.

"Good… so no hanky-panky tonight, got it?"

The blonde's mouth clearly dropped to the floor… Zip just laughed.

"Alright, I'll try to keep him off me" the technician laughing, leaving the room.

"Excuse me! Hey! You're the one who is always trying to get me into the umm… bed… room…" the male archeologist shouted after him going red and Lara following them both as they went.

'_Who needs T.V. when these two are around?_' she thought happily. '_Just think about the money I'm saving_'.


End file.
